


Cuddling Prompts 11. Post-Coital

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [11]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bottom Stephen Strange, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tenderness, at least the aftermath of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Cuddling after sex.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133





	Cuddling Prompts 11. Post-Coital

**Author's Note:**

> There is a tag for "Post-Coital Cuddling". I think I'm in heaven now.

"Hey, you okay?" Tony reached out to gently poke Stephen's side but it became a slow, sensual caress of Stephen's hip and ass instead.

A soft sigh and some shifting around was the only reaction he got for a moment before Stephen decided to open his eyes a little bit. "Perfect," he murmured, squinting a little in the dim lightning. Tony brushed over his eyelids to encourage him to close them again and Stephen followed the wordless command with a smile. "Just feeling a little..."

"Tired?"

The smile became a grin. "I wanted to say 'empty', but I guess tired works to."

Tony put his hand low on Stephen's back, just above his ass. "Missing me already?" he teased gently, careful to keep his touch as innocent as possible. Stephen must be rather sensitive, considering the workout Tony had just put him through after all.

"Less so by the second." But he was still smiling. "You know what I want, Tony." He rolled to his side and once again blinked sleepily at Tony. It was unfair how adorable he, a fully grown human with tons of battle experience, could look when he wanted.

Oh, yes, there was no way Tony could ever forget what Stephen wanted after having been fucked through he mattress.

Tony had always liked to cuddle but his male partners of the past hadn't been too impressed with his Octopus tendencies. Not so Stephen. Stephen _loved _to be held, caressed and basically be used as a cuddle toy. Verbal praise was something they were still working on though. It was hard for Tony to keep the words in but he tried to keep himself back for Stephen's sake.

Instead of talking he leaned forwards and kissed Stephen gently and without any intent to progress things further. Just gentle reassurance. "You're insatiable," he whispered against Stephen's lips. "Keep it up and you'll not be able to walk tomorrow." An empty threat, as they both knew.

Stephen's eyes closed again and he shifted even closer and put his head on Tony's shoulder. "There are worse fates then being spoiled by you."

"Who says that I'm going to spoil you? I could just leave you here and go and do important... things. Business. I have a big company to run, you know? Leave you here all alone and yearning for me..."

Gentle laughter. "Experience. As if you're leaving me behind to attend some meeting. Please." Stephen huffed. "Also, I don't do yearning. I'm a tease, _you're_ supposed to be the one yearning for _me_."

"Someone's very sure about his worth here."

Stephen rolled over and put one arm over Tony's waist, his front pressed tightly against Tony's side. "Yes."

Tony smiled. "Good to know that your ego doesn't need any more stroking. Means I can concentrate on stroking other things then." His hand landed on Stephen's behind again. "Tomorrow." Because right now he was too exhausted to even think about another round.

Stephen pushed himself just that little bit nearer and threw a leg over Tony's to really pin him into place. "Tomorrow," he repeated, somehow snuggling even closer.

The Cloak, which had been their usual silent voyeur - and knew that nothing apart from cuddling would be happening for the foreseeable future - flew over to take over its usual duty as a blanket.

Stephen grabbed a piece of the fabric and wound it around his right hand - the one flung across Tony's chest - and turned to hide his face in the space between Tony's neck and shoulder.

Tony put both of his arms around him to give them both the comfort they wanted and needed.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered but Stephen was already drifting off and didn't respond apart from some nonsensical mumbling. Tony closed his eyes, concentrated on the scent of Stephen's shampoo and followed him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 💞


End file.
